Amor Inesperado
by Gakarosi
Summary: Si todo a tu alrededor comienza a darte señales de que algo no anda bien en tu vida y el amor toca a tu puerta en ese mismo instante, ¿estarías preparado para dejarle entrar? Minific.


**Amor inesperado**

Terrence Grandchester avanzó con decisión a través de los pasillos de aquel lujoso edificio en Broadway. Estaba dispuesto a confrontar a su esposa, Susana Marlowe. Ambos eran la pareja de oro de la compañía teatral Stratford, y desde hacía más de un año habían firmado un acta de matrimonio delante de un juez.

Eran muy unidos en el escenario, y al ser los protagonistas de cada puesta en escena habían llegado a sentir una atracción natural el uno por el otro. Terry creyó que sería suficiente para solidificar una vida juntos; y así había sido al principio, pero luego notó que se había equivocado. Algo faltaba entre ellos, tal vez igualdad, tener más cosas en común, los intereses, los gustos…Terry creía que su matrimonio aún podía sobrevivir.

Los últimos meses había notado extraña a su esposa, retraída, distante…tan diferente a la mujer que le había jurado amarlo siempre. Pero no podía renunciar; Terry tenía la firma convicción de arreglar las cosas en sus vidas, hacerla entender cuál era su responsabilidad en el matrimonio.

Con la fuerte convicción de convencerla, siguió el camino a su camerino. Uno de sus compañeros lo avistó y le informó donde estaba su mujer. Pero al llegar al escenario, estando entre las butacas, pudo ser testigo de algo más que una obra.

-Vamos, Susie. Acepta salir conmigo hoy, ¿sí?-Harry Grant, un actor más de la compañía, sujetaba a su esposa de una forma poco casta.

Susana no hacía nada por separarse de él, y contrario a lo que Terry pensó que haría, acarició su cabello, sonriéndole de una forma muy sugestiva.

-Ya conoces las razones que me lo impiden-se soltó de su agarre y tomó un libreto en mano-. Sabes muy bien que tengo marido.

-¿Grandchester? ¿Qué te impide dejar a ese cretino, Susie?

-Pues todo. Él y yo somos la pareja de oro en este teatro. Imagínate que pasaría con mi carrera de cometer semejante estupidez.

-Está bien, está bien. No insistiré más-levantó las manos en señal de rendición-. Después de todo, una mujer casada puede tener amantes, ¿verdad?

-Yo no necesito amantes. Para que varios, si sólo hay uno para mí-la rubia volvió a acercarse a él y se atrevió a besarlo en los labios.

Terry sintió como una lanza atravesaba su corazón. Él pensando en salvar su matrimonio por lo que ambos habían vivido, mientras que ella buscaba a otro hombre.

La voz lejana de Robert Hattaway, el director, los hizo separarse y acercarse al escenario. Todos tomaron su lugar y comenzaron a preparar la iluminación, los paisajes, pero Terrence tenía sólo una idea. Confrontarla. Avanzó decidido hasta ella.

La rubia se despidió de su compañero y marchó hasta el centro del escenario. Su marido ya estando a unos metros de distancia la miró con todo el rencor que sentía, y fue entonces que algo más captó su atención. Uno de los reflectores comenzó a aflojarse, y justo el que iluminaba la cabeza de la rubia se despegó casi al instante.

-¡¡Susana cuidado!!-Terry corrió hasta ella, y tomándola por la cintura la empujó, dejándola fuera de peligro.

El castaño no corrió con la misma suerte, porque antes de poder apartarse recibió el impacto del reflector en sus piernas. Lo único que alcanzó a pensar Terrence antes de caer en la inconciencia fue en el intenso dolor que le ocasionó el golpe, y que prácticamente neutralizó todos sus movimientos.

& & &

Después de sentir que había dormido por años, Terrence al fin pudo abrir los ojos. Susana estaba a su lado, y claramente se alteró cuando lo vio despertar.

-Terry, que bueno que estás bien-se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó en los labios-. Me tenías preocupada.

-¿Qué pasó, Susie?

-El reflector te cayó en las piernas y te desmayaste después de eso. Lo hiciste para salvarme a mí-sonrió con tristeza.

-Pudiste haber muerto si no te salvaba-le costaba hablar, pero algo más comenzó a preocuparlo-. No siento mis piernas.

-Oh, Terry…-la escuchó sollozar en silencio-. No podrás levantarte ya…

-¿Qué dices?

-Estás inválido…el médico dice que no podrás volver a caminar…fue el golpe del reflector en tus piernas lo que te quitó la movilidad…lo siento tanto…-la rubia no pudo callar más y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

Para Terry se detuvo el mundo. ¿Inválido? No podría levantarse nunca más…No podría volver a caminar, se había convertido en un lisiado… ¿Qué sería de su vida a partir de ese momento?

& & &

Dos largas semanas habían pasado. Dos largas semanas tras su accidente. Ahora estaba de regreso en su casa, con su esposa.

A Terry no le preocupaba su trabajo en el teatro. Desde su triunfo inminente como actor principal, él y Robert habían forjado grandes lazos de amistad, y también se habían hecho socios en la compañía. Tenía el 50% del teatro, aunque aquello estaba fuera del conocimiento de muchos, ya que desde un principio deseó mantener la igualdad entre los demás actores. Pero ahora, el asunto era del total dominio popular. Nueva York entero supo que era uno de los dueños oficiales de la compañía Stratford.

-¿Te sientes bien, mi cielo?-la voz de la rubia lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Sí, Susie. Estoy bien-respondió con pesadez.

Mirando por la ventana, Terry sentía unas inmensas ganas de caminar. Envidiaba a todo aquel que podía hacerlo, mientras él había arruinado su vida, convirtiéndose en un lisiado.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer antes de irme?-Susana estaba lista para ir al teatro. Ella continuaba trabajando, algo que su marido no podía hacer.

-Susie, necesito hablar un momento contigo-movió su silla de ruedas hasta quedar frente a ella-. Quiero volver a caminar.

-¿Estás loco, Terry?

-No, todo lo contrario. La última vez que fui a la clínica para mi consulta, el doctor fue bastante claro conmigo. La lesión ocasionó un trauma, sí, pero se puede solucionar. Me sugirió la fisioterapia.

-Ya lo sé, mi cielo, él también me lo dijo. El mismo día que regresaste a casa.

-¿Y por qué no me habías comentado nada antes?

-Porque es una perdida de tiempo, cielo. No es un procedimiento seguro, además no sabemos si va a funcionar. ¿Qué tal si quedas peor que antes?

-La fisioterapia son ejercicios, no voy a lastimarme por eso. Y si la practico es posible que vuelva a caminar. Él mismo me lo dijo.

-¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?

-Sí. Me sugirió una clínica con excelentes fisioterapeutas. Está en Chicago.

-Es el próximo lugar donde Robert presentará nuestra obra-recordó ella.

-Tú también tendrás que ir allá. Un punto más a mi favor.

-De acuerdo, Terry. Si lo que quieres es usar la fisioterapia e intentar caminar otra vez, te apoyo. Iremos juntos a Chicago-la rubia tomó su mano y así sellaron una alianza.

& & &

La clínica Chicago Medical era un excelente lugar de rehabilitación. El director habló con él y su esposa, explicando todos los detalles en los que consistiría su tratamiento general. Terrence sentía que aún había esperanzas para recuperar la movilidad en sus piernas.

-Lo mejor de todo, es que contamos con la principal de las tecnologías. Nuestros pacientes tienen todo el apoyo asistencial que necesitan, y les garantizamos la más corta de las recuperaciones-terminó el hombre de bata blanca.

-Es muy bueno saberlo, Sr. Marshall. ¿Cuándo empezaría el tratamiento para mi esposo?-inquirió la rubia.

-Antes me gustaría consultarlo con su tratante principal. Me he tomado la libertad de asignar a uno de mis mejores colegas para tratarlo, Sr. Grandchester. Espero que no le moleste.

-Para nada. Al contrario, me parece lo mejor. Usted conoce más que yo a su personal, y seguramente supo escoger al doctor indicado.

-Ése es el problema…no es como usted se lo imagina…

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó Susana con impaciencia.

-Ya lo verán-el hombre presionó el comunicador de su escritorio y habló un momento con su secretaria-. Srita. Astrid, por favor envíe a mi oficina al colega Andrew.

-¿Andrew? ¿No es el nombre de la famosa familia de banqueros de aquí, en Chicago?

-Veo que está usted al tanto de muchas cosas, Sra. Grandchester. Pero a quien he llamado yo, nada tiene que ver con bancos.

Un toquido en la puerta se oyó, y al dar el consentimiento de su entrada a la oficina, apareció frente a ellos una rubia.

-Buenas tardes, señores-saludó la mujer captando pronto la atención de la pareja-. Buenas tardes, Sr. Marshall.

-Buenas tardes, colega Andrew. Espero no haberla interrumpido-se disculpó el hombre.

-No, Sr. Ya estaba terminando mi guardia para cuando usted me llamó.

-Perfecto. Quisiera hablar con usted, de ser posible-por su tono de voz, la rubia se acercó hasta él y se situó a un lado de su escritorio.

-Usted dirá, Sr.-añadió tratando de no darle la espalda a ninguno de los tres.

-Los señores Grandchester-los señaló por un instante-, han venido hoy a la clínica. El Sr. Grandchester desea ser tratado aquí por uno de nuestros mejores fisioterapeutas. El Dr. Lauper, de Nueva York, un viejo amigo mío me ha encomendado especialmente su caso-la rubia observó la carpeta sobre su escritorio, posiblemente su historia médica-. Y, considerando las circunstancias, he decidido asignarle a usted un nuevo paciente.

-¿Quiere que sea yo su fisioterapeuta, Sr.?

-Así es. Es la más indicada. Siendo una de las mejores, estoy seguro de que el Sr. Grandchester se recuperará muy pronto-el hombre se levantó y se situó junto a ella-. Quisiera presentarles a mi colega Andrew, señores.

-Candy White Andrew. Es un placer-la rubia extendió su mano hacia Terrence y él la aceptó de buen grado. Pero no su esposa…

-¿Una mujer? ¿Cree que ella podrá ayudar a mi esposo, Sr. Marshall?-preguntó Susana mirándola con incredulidad.

-Sí el Sr. Marshall dice que es la más indicada, no somos quienes para contradecirlo, Susie-la detuvo Terry.

-Comprendo sus dudas, Sra. Grandchester. Pero puedo asegurarle la excelente labor de la Dra. Andrew. El tiempo que lleva aquí, ha resuelto más casos que ningún otro de mis colegas. Y sus pacientes también se han recuperado casi por completo.

-Si no confía en mí, puedo entenderla-agregó la doctora-. No todos están dispuestos a dejarse tratar por una mujer. Pero yo puedo garantizarle mi eficacia en el tratamiento de su esposo-el rostro de la mujer no cambiaba, así que añadió-. Y si le preocupa el tipo de trato que pueda tener con el Sr. Grandchester, puedo asegurarle que nuestra relación se limitaría a la de un paciente y un médico.

Susana cambió su expresión de desconfianza por una de asombro. El Sr. Marshall en cambio aplaudió en silencio la capacidad de su colega de ir justo al grano. Sabía bien que la Dra. Andrew se había topado con más de una esposa celosa, a causa de su notable belleza. Una rubia joven, elegante, inteligente y con una gran sonrisa era motivo de preocupación para cualquier mujer. Pero también era conciente de que esa misma rubia conocía muy bien el método para convencerlas de su profesionalismo.

-No es la primera en preocuparse porque su marido sea tratado por una mujer, y le puedo asegurar que todos mis pacientes mantienen una relación muy formal conmigo.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, Dra. Andrew-Candy sintió como si pronunciara su nombre con desprecio-. Al contrario. Siendo una actriz famosa, dotada de talento y belleza es en lo que menos pensaría-explicó con presunción-. Lo que me preocupa es su discreción.

-¿Mi discreción?

-Sí. Tal vez no lo sepa porque es algo difícil que conozca a personajes famosos de Nueva York si nunca ha salido de Chicago. Pero mi esposo y yo pertenecemos a la prestigiosa compañía Stratford. Y desde luego no deseamos que ningún admirador inoportuno interrumpa nuestra estadía aquí, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

-Ah, comprendo. Y para su tranquilidad puedo decirle, Sra. Grandchester, que la confidencialidad es también parte de mi trabajo como fisioterapeuta. No tendría porque comentar nada relacionado al Sr. Grandchester con la prensa.

-¿Podríamos confiar completamente en ella, Sr. Marshall?-se dirigió al hombre junto a ella.

Terry estuvo a punto de gritarle a Susana por sus imprudencias. Aquella mujer no tenía diez minutos frente a ellos y ya estaba siendo objeto de una de sus juzgaciones.

-Puede tener la plena seguridad de su discreción, Sra. Grandchester. Como antes lo mencioné, la doctora Andrew es la más indicada para tratar a su esposo en esta clínica.

-Entonces ambos concordamos con usted-agregó Terry por los dos.

-Que no se diga más, entonces. La Dra. Andrew será su fisioterapeuta de ahora en adelante-sentenció el hombre con una sonrisa amistosa.

& & &

Un largo mes había pasado desde que Terrence Grandchester había comenzado su tratamiento en Chicago. Se le había dado estrictas órdenes a todo el personal de la clínica para que mantuvieran la discreción de la presencia del famoso actor. Pero los progresos del hombre no eran secreto para nadie en el dispensario.

-Vamos, Terrence-la rubia se mantenía a su lado mientras él se sujetaba de las barras paralelas para mantenerse erguido-. Has progresado mucho.

-Sí-reafirmó él llegando al extremo de las barras y sentándose de nuevo en la silla de ruedas con la ayuda de ella-. ¿Quién diría que…hace cuatro semanas llegue aquí…y no podía ni moverme?

-Te has esforzado mucho. Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo-lo animó ella.

-No soy sólo yo. Tú me has ayudado bastante. Sin ti no habría logrado todo esto.

-Yo sólo te he apoyado-sonrió halagada-. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Un vaso de whisky no estaría mal-bromeó sabiendo que ese tipo de bebidas le estaban prohibidas. La rubia rió ante su comentario-. Hace mucho que no bebo algo con alcohol.

-Y pasara mucho más tiempo antes de que puedas beber algo así. Debes recordar que estás ingiriendo medicamentos y vitaminas. Esas cosas no se mezclan.

El castaño sonrió y levantó la mirada hacia el resto de la sala terapéutica. Muchas otras personas también practicaban sus ejercicios, hombres y mujeres por igual, acompañados de sus especialistas tratantes.

-Todas esas personas se ven tan vivas, tan llenas de esperanza y de vida…

-Siempre he pensado que son el mejor de los ejemplos. A todos ellos se les concedió una segunda oportunidad-añadió ella sentándose a su lado en una silla cercana.

-¿Una segunda oportunidad?

-Sí. Todos ellos sufrieron accidentes mortales. Pero sobrevivieron y están aquí, demostrándole al mundo que están vivos, y que no se echarán a morir por un simple accidente. Por eso hacemos todo lo posible para que mantengan la esperanza…para que un día, después de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, puedan levantarse y dejar las sillas, las muletas…Creo que esa es mi mayor satisfacción.

-¿Ayudarles a levantarse?

-No-contestó ella sonriendo-. Devolverles su vida. O al menos hacer que sus nuevas vidas sean lo más parecidas posibles a la que antes llevaban. Eso es lo que buscan todos aquí.

-Pregúntame a mí si eso es lo que quiero-añadió él con sarcasmo.

-¿No es lo que quieres Terrence?-inquirió buscando su mirada.

-Mi vida no era tan perfecta como te la imaginas, Candy. El dinero y la fama no lo son todo en esta vida-explicó desviando la mirada.

-Terrence, ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo tuviste el accidente? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo terminar en esta silla? El Dr. Lauper sólo dijo que habías sufrido un fuerte impacto en el área laboral, pero no dio detalles. O al menos eso sé por el Sr. Marshall.

Candy vio como Terrence dudaba de responder o no, y decidió permanecer callada hasta que lo vio volver su mirada dispuesto a contestar sus preguntas.

-Yo estaba en el teatro de la compañía Stratford…estaba cerca del escenario, y Susana en él...cuando vi que uno de los reflectores se aflojaba, y era justamente el que estaba sobre ella.

-El reflector iba a caerle encima, pero tú lo evitaste-adivinó Candy.

-Sí…Hubiera muerto si no la hubiese salvado…-terminó cerrando los ojos, recordando el momento.

-Me parece que algo te perturba de ese accidente-la rubia creía saber qué era, pero avanzó cautelosa-. ¿Te arrepientes de haberla salvado?

-Ella es mi esposa. Se supone que mi deber es preservar su bienestar-respondió evadiendo la pregunta y la mirada rigurosa de ella.

-¿Y ella ha cumplido sus deberes para contigo?-al ver como volteaba a verle se retractó de su osadía-. Perdona, no quise ser impertinente…

-Está bien, no importa-le restó él importancia-. Aunque le de mil vueltas a ese asunto no va a cambiar nada.

-Terrence, sé que nuestra relación es la de un paciente y un médico. Pero también tienes una amiga en mí-se atrevió a tomar su mano ya sonreírle infundiéndole confianza-. Si quieres desahogarte, o escuchar una opinión, puedes contar conmigo.

Terrence Grandchester no era como aquellas personas que relataban sus problemas así de fácil. Pero algo tenía esa mujer que le incitaba a confiar en ella. Candy había demostrado ser un gran apoyo, una gran amiga, y una persona en quien confiar…tan diferente a todo lo que su esposa le había ofrecido…

-El día del accidente, yo buscaba a Susana-comenzó arrastrando las palabras, como si se arrepintiera de decirlas-. Nuestro matrimonio no iba muy bien en los últimos meses. Quería hablar con ella, preguntarle por qué había cambiado tanto, por qué estaba tan distante y lejana.

El castaño hizo una pausa, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras que expresaran mejor su sentir. Candy en cambio, se quedó muda y quieta.

-Cuando la encontré, estaba cerca del escenario. Todo estaba vacío…pero ella estaba acompañada. Un muchacho, algo más joven que nosotros…la abrazaba por la cintura y le sonreía…le estaba proponiendo salir y ella se negó de momento. Después le dijo que sólo había un hombre en su vida y lo besó.

-Dios…-Ahora todo era tan claro. Por eso Terrence se mostraba tan hermético cada vez que mencionaban a su esposa.

-En ese momento llegó Robert, el director, pero yo sólo tenía algo en mente: confrontarla.

-¿Y pudiste hacerlo?

-No. Cuando subí al escenario vi el reflector y lo único que pensé fue en evitar que muriera…aunque ya no estoy seguro de lo que estaba pensando para haber hecho semejante sacrificio.

Candy esperó unos minutos para volver a hablar. Estaba segura de que recordar aquello le dolía a Terrnce profundamente.

-Y…desde aquella vez… ¿nunca le has mencionado el asunto?

-No…No he encontrado un momento para decírselo, Candy. Sé que cuando lo haga, comenzará a dar gritos y a negar lo que hizo aunque yo mismo la vi con mis propios ojos.

-Si me permites darte un consejo, creo que deberías decírselo, Terrence.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó sarcástico.

-Sí. Sé que es delicado el problema, pero tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?

-Sí-Candy buscó las palabras exactas para explicarse y las empleó-. Mira, en casos como el tuyo, las personas pueden recuperarse poniendo un poco de su parte, siguiendo el tratamiento y eso…pero a veces lo que necesitan es abrir su corazón, expresar esos sentimientos que llevan dentro. Todas esas emociones que ocultamos dentro de nosotros son las que nos hacen daño y nos lastiman.

-¿Y qué es lo que sugieres, Candy? ¿Qué la busque y le grite delante de todos lo promiscua y desvergonzada que es?

-No, Terrence. Pero me parece que podrías levantarte en menos tiempo si no tuvieras que llevar una carga tan pesada-Candy lo miró con severidad. Ella sólo estaba dándole un consejo, no era necesario que la tildara de imprudente por eso.

-Candy, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-una segunda voz se ganó su atención.

-Claro, Dr. Leegan. Dígame que ocurre-la rubia se levantó hasta quedar frente a él mientras alisaba su bata.

-¿Es realmente necesario que me llames por mi apellido, Candy? Llevamos conociéndonos un año, no un mes-el moreno sonrió al ver que por un momento ella sólo le puso atención a él.

-Cierto, pero llevamos tratándonos desde hace un mes, no un año.

-Igual somos colegas, ¿no?

-¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme, Neil?-lo llamó por su nombre, accediendo a su petición, cansada de discutir con él.

-El Sr. Marshall me pidió que tratara este caso-le entregó una carpeta con varios papeles-. Pero me recomendó que hablara contigo antes. Dijo que la primera vez que vino a la clínica fue tu paciente.

-La Sra. Nordmeyer…sí. La recuerdo. Ingresó por escoliosis hace como dos años. Fue una de mis primeras pacientes.

-Pues parece que ha vuelto por lo mismo. O al menos eso es lo que dicen sus exámenes.

-Puede ser-la rubia extrajo del bolsillo de su bata un lapicero y firmó una orden en la carpeta-. Lleva esto al laboratorio, y pídeles que le hagan esos exámenes cuanto antes. Apenas tengan los resultados por favor ubícame. Quiero estar al tanto de su caso.

-Como digas...Candy-tomó la carpeta mientras la miraba insinuante, y sin decir más se marchó.

-Parece que ese sujeto no te agrada demasiado-comentó Terrence cuando ella se volvió hacia él.

-Es un médico de prestigio, pero entre su lista de pacientes son muchas también las seducidas-explicó sonriente-. Supongo que cree que pudo caer igual de fácil. Pero ya, no hablemos de mí-cambió su expresión y su tono de voz al entender que la conversación se había vuelto muy personal-. Mejor sigamos con los ejercicios, ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo. Continuemos entonces, Candy.

& & &

Una semana, dos, tres, cuatro, no importaba en realidad cuantas hubieran pasado. Susana estaba segura de una sola cosa: Su esposo, Terrnce, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con esa rubia tonta.

La compañía Stratford le había quitado algo de tiempo con las funciones teatrales, y los pocos momentos libres que tenía los invertía con su amante, Harry Grant. Pero no por ello dejaba de notar el cambio en la actitud de su marido. Terry se mostraba más animado, contento, le hablaba de sus progresos y hasta le mostró que ya podía levantarse con algo de ayuda. Y siempre terminaba cada frase con un "no lo habría logrado de no ser por ella, Susie". Esa doctorcita debía de estar usando otro tipo de "métodos". O al menos así pensaba ella.

En el año que llevaban juntos, nunca antes había visto sonreír así a su marido. Era más que obvio que esa mujer se le estaba metiendo por los ojos. Y cuando se decidió por comprobarlo se llevó con una sorpresa.

Se había escabullido a la clínica, pretendiendo justificarse con una salida temprana del teatro, alegando que iba en busca de su marido. Pero cualquier excusa se le olvidó con la escena que llegó a sus ojos de Terrnce y esa Dra.

&&-FLASH BACK-&&

-¡Bravo, Terrence, bravo! No podría estar más orgullosa-Candy sonreía feliz de ver que el castaño podía mantenerse erguido sin la ayuda de las barras paralelas ni de la silla de ruedas.

-Ya solo me falta caminar. Pensé que no podría lograrlo, Candy.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Terrence. ¡Sabía que podías lograrlo!-sintiéndose eufórica, la rubia se atrevió a acercarse a él y lo abrazo sin pensar bien lo que hacía.

Con ese sencillo gesto, Terry se vio cautivado por la rubia. Hacía más de seis meses que no recibía una muestra de cariño parecida, y menos de su flamante esposa. Era imposible no corresponderle, y menos cuando se sentía tan atraído por ella.

-Gracias, Candy-la separó levemente de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos-. Digas lo que digas, todo esto te lo debo a ti. Tú fuiste quien me dio ánimos, por ti decidí continuar y creer que aún había esperanzas. Y veo que has acertado, mucho más de lo que yo esperaba. Te debo mucho, Candy.

-Me siento halagada-bajó la mirada un tanto sonrojada-. Y aunque es cierto que yo te animé, fuiste tú quien logró todo esto.

-Pero con tu ayuda-Terrence tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró profundamente-. Nunca nadie hizo algo así por mí, Candy.

-Yo…-la profundidad en sus ojos la dejó sin habla.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Candy?

-… ¿Cu, cuál?

-¿Me llamarías por el diminutivo de mi nombre, así como yo te llamo por el tuyo?

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

-Terry. Así me llaman todos mis amigos, y también los que son cercanos a mí. Así quiero que me llames tú, Candy.

-De acuerdo. Como gustes…Terry-con algo de torpeza logró quitarse sus manos del rostro, pero no retrocedió ni un paso.

Ambos se volvieron cuando escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta. Susana los miraba con un rostro poco comprensible.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, para nada, Sra. Grandchester-se apresuró a contestar Candy-. El Sr. Terrence ya terminó con sus ejercicios, y por los progresos que ha hecho me siento muy complacida.

-Tanto como para tomarse la osadía de abrazarlo aunque sabe que es casado, ¿no?

-¡Susana!-la frenó Terry al momento. Que desconfiara de él era una cosa, ya había vivido sus celos antes. Pero que calumniara a Candy, quien sólo lo había ayudado, era ya muy diferente. No estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

-No, Terrence, descuida-Candy le hizo un gesto con su mano para que se calmase-. Comprendo perfectamente las dudas de tu esposa, y las justifico. Pero si me permite aclararle, estoy segura de que evitaremos un problema. Ya antes le dije que soy muy profesional, Sra. Grandchester, pero no por eso soy un bicho sin sentimientos. Me complace que mis pacientes se recuperen por completo, y a veces soy muy efusiva en demostrarlo, pero nada más.

-Entonces supongo que tomarse el atrevimiento de llamar a mi esposo por el diminutivo de su nombre también es parte de su "efusividad", ¿no es así?

-Susana, te estás pasando de la raya. Y si realmente quieres evitarte un problema mayor, sabrás cerrar la boca-Terry habló pausadamente pero con severidad. La rubia supo que debía obedecerlo. Las dos mujeres lo miraron mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla de ruedas-. Dime a qué has venido de una vez.

-A buscarte, ¿por qué otra razón vendría? Tú eres mi esposo, se supone que me preocupo por ti.

-Se supone…supongo que es verdad-aseguró él mirándola fijamente.

Por la gravedad de su mirada, Susana supo que, si bien Terry no sabía ya de su infidelidad, comenzaba a sospechar algo.

& & &

-Susie querida, ¿qué te distrae de nuestro romance hoy?-a lo lejos escuchó la voz de su amante.

-Estoy preocupada, Harry-suspiró y se alejó levemente de él.

-¿En serio?-el muchacho parecía más ocupado en tocar la piel debajo de su falda.

-Sí, Harry-la rubia se levantó del sillón y le dio la espalda-. Presiento que Terry sabe lo que hice…lo que hemos estado haciendo.

-¿Y eso qué? Mejor-la siguió y le abrazó por la espalda-. Que se enteren todos de una vez, así puedes terminar con esa farsa. Porque el papel de la esposa amorosa no te queda para nada, Susie.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-se liberó de sus brazos con rudeza-. Si mi matrimonio con Terry se termina también mi carrera se irá al caño. Él es mi pareja, mi estabilidad, y lo único que realmente me asegura el protagonismo en todas las obras de la compañía Stratford.

-De modo que sigues a su lado por su dinero y sus influencias, ¿no?

-Llámalo como quieras. El caso es que no puedo separarme de él.

-Bien. ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa entonces? Puedes usar tus dotes de actriz y jurarle que nunca le engañaste. Sirvió para convencerlo de que lo amabas, ¿no?

-Pues sí, pero ya no es tan confiado. Ha dejado de creer en mí.

-Puedes reconquistarlo. Finge unos cuantos días ser la esposa abnegada y volverá a confiar en ti.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo. Alguien ya empezó esa tarea por mí.

-¿Cómo?

-Su fisioterapeuta. Esa doctorcita tonta. Desde la primera vez que la vi supe que planeaba seducirlo. Y creo que lo está logrando ya. Si hubieras visto como la defendió delante de mí…quién sabe cuántas veces se ha revolcado con él para engatusarlo.

-Pues seguramente todas las veces que tú no lo has hecho, querida-bromeó él sirviéndose una copa de brandi.

-¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué me acueste con mi marido que es un lisiado?-preguntó despreciante la rubia.

-Antes no era un lisiado. Me pregunto por qué no querías acostarte con él-bebió un sorbo de su copa antes de continuar-. ¿Acaso era tan malo en la cama?

-Al contrario, Terry era muy pasional. Un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, que hacía vibrar a cualquier mujer de placer…Pero no más. Su defecto es ser muy posesivo, es como si quisiera que me entregase por completo cada vez que me abrazaba.

-Un esposo siempre espera eso de su mujer, Susie.

-Entonces yo no sirvo para ser la mujer de nadie. Simplemente no soy así, no puedo entregarme con la misma facilidad.

-Más bien te entregas muy fácilmente. Yo diría que el problema es que no puedes entregarte solo a uno.

-Ay, ya basta, deja de criticarme. Más bien ayúdame a pensar en la manera de sacar del juego a esa melindrosa.

-¿La doctorcita? Yo que tú hablaría con el director de la clínica, o con el coordinador.

-Buena idea. Ese día que estuve en la clínica no fui la única molesta. Desde lejos vi a un sujeto muy simpático que miraba a mi flamante marido con odio. Creo que le guarda afectos a esa tonta.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Pues para nuestra gran conveniencia es el nuevo coordinador. Y si yo hablara con él para quejarme de la rubia, tal vez podría lograr que la pongan de patitas en la calle.

-Eres mala, Susie. Esa muchacha podría tener hasta una familia a quien mantener.

-Pues se equivoca si cree que va a hacerlo con el dinero de Terry. Todas sus cuentas bancarias están reservadas para mí, no hay otra mujer que tenga derecho a vaciarlas. Además no creo que ande tras su dinero. Por mucho que me pese creo que lo ama de verdad.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Lo mira de una forma especial. Además tiene un apellido prestigioso. Pertenece a la familia Andrew, aunque diga que no es verdad.

-¿Los banqueros de Chicago, los que están hundidos en su inmensa fortuna?

-La misma familia. Seguramente le auspiciaron el capricho de ser doctora. Ya sabes que no se ve con buenos ojos que una mujer tenga esa profesión.

-¿Y qué? Si realmente es de esa familia tienes que presentármela.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañada y molesta a la vez. ¿También su amante se fijaría en ella?

-Muy simple, querida mía. Puedo seducirla y quitarle su dinero. Imagínate lo rico que sería si logro casarme con ella.

-Ay, Harry-sonrió con cinismo y se sentó en sus piernas con descaro-. Si buscas a una mujer que sea dueña de una gran fortuna, para eso estoy yo.

-¿Ah sí?-inquirió comenzando a tocarla lascivamente.

-Sí. Muy pronto, cuando Terry confié otra vez en mí, le pediré que ponga la mitad de sus bienes a mi nombre. Luego me divorciaré y huiré contigo.

-Sí es así, olvida lo que dije. Me basta con una sola mujer-y como si ya no le importara, tiró la copa y se dedicó a besarla y corresponderle.

& & &

-Por favor siéntese, Sra. Grandchester-Neil Leegan ocupó el escritorio frente a ella, en su oficina-. Dígame qué es eso tan importante que debe comentarme y para lo que me ha pedido una consulta.

-Vera usted, Dr. Leegan. Desde hace un mes mi esposo comenzó su tratamiento en esta clínica. Pero creo que ahora ha logrado más de un progreso. O al menos yo lo veo así. Creo que el seducir a una mujer no está dentro de los objetivos de la fisioterapia.

-¿De quién habla usted, Sra. Grandchester?

-De Candy. La Dra. Candy White Andrew. Creo que mi esposo ya ha notado lo bella que es, y seguramente lo ha hecho porque ella así se lo ha hecho ver.

-Le pido se comporte, Sra. Grandchester. Candy es una mujer de prestigio en esta clínica, y sé que ella jamás se atrevería a insinuársele a uno de sus pacientes, mucho menos a uno casado-por su tono y su molestia, Susana comprobó que le tenía gran estima a la rubia.

-Entiendo. Usted no desea que se le agravie de alguna forma, así como yo no deseo difamar a mi esposo. Veo que tenemos un interés en común-el hombre la miró extrañado y así comenzó a explicarse mejor-. Usted no quiere perder a la Dra. White, así como yo no quiero perder a mi marido, y creo que entenderá bien mis temores cuando le digo que siento que ambos empiezan a enamorarse.

-¿Así lo cree usted?

-No se haga el tonto conmigo, Dr. Leegan. Es obvio que está más que al pendiente de ella, y aunque ha intentado distraerla no ha podido separarlos. Aunque debo confesarle que me tienen sin cuidado sus intenciones con la Dra. Andrew, si quisiera que usted se quedara con ella. Digamos que la enamore o algo parecido. Y ya que ninguno de los dos desea perder lo que quiere, pienso que deberíamos aliarnos.

-¿Está pidiendo mi ayuda para salvar su matrimonio?

-No. Le estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda para salvar su posible aventura con ella. Como ya le dije, no quiero perder a mi marido, y aunque se que soy una mujer muy hermosa, reconozco que la Dra. White es una tentación para cualquier hombre. Quisiera que esa tentación estuviera fuera del alcance de mi marido…que estuviera en sus manos, Dr. Leegan.

Neil, al entender que aquel acuerdo le favorecería, decidió cambiar su actitud ante el caso.

-¿Qué es lo que sugiere, Sra. Grandchester?

-Usted es el coordinador. Decide quien se queda y quien se va, y por lo que tengo entendido, también puede ser una fuerza influyente en las decisiones del director Marshall.

-Si está sugiriendo que despida a la Dra. White, le digo de una vez que está muy equivocada-sonrió con maldad-. Es cierto que tengo influencia y poder decisivo, pero no tanto como para despedir a un colega tan antiguo. La Dra. White se ha ganado un puesto de prestigio en esta clínica, y solamente el director Marshall con un muy buen motivo podría ponerla en la calle.

-¿Y si usted corrobora su idilio con mi esposo?

-No lo haría, aunque usted me lo pidiera. No es conveniente para mí que ella abandone este dispensario.

-¿Y entonces que sugiere? Porque yo no veo otra forma de separarlos, Dr. Leegan.

-Claro que la hay, Sra. Grandchester. Basta con que sepa la respuesta a una simple pregunta-al ver su ceño fruncido, habló-. ¿Usted quiere retener a su marido porque lo ama, o por cuestiones de dinero e influencias?

-¡Pero que descaro!-la rubia se levantó de su silla ofendida- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarme algo así!? ¡Esos son asuntos míos, que para nada le conciernen a usted!

Su respuesta sólo contribuyó a afianzar sus presentimientos. Neil sonrió con arrogancia cuando volvió a mirarla.

-¿Y si yo le digo que puedo hacer que su esposo no vuelva pero que usted se quede con toda su fortuna, Sra. Grandchester?

-No me confunda, Dr. No soy una asesina-lo miró con desprecio.

-Nadie insinuó que usted o yo lo fuéramos. Yo soy un médico, mi trabajo es ayudar a las personas y eso es lo que planeo hacer en este caso. Ayudaré a su esposo enviándolo a un lugar donde podrá conseguir lo que quiere que es caminar, aunque se le va a ir la vida en eso, pero el pobre hombre no tiene que enterarse, ¿verdad?

-Dígame que es lo que usted está planeando-dejó de fingir indignación cuando vio sonreír al hombre con complicidad.

-Simple. Lo ayudo a él enviándolo a un hospital de notorio prestigio en Canadá, donde podrá caminar nuevamente, aunque le tomara varios años. Luego la ayudo a usted, para que convenza a su esposo de lo favorable que resulta el que ponga bajo su nombre todas sus propiedades, y así podrá vivir como desee mientras él está recuperándose. Y por último, ayudo a Candy. La consolaré cuando crea en la reconciliación del Sr. Grandchester con usted, la que ambos interpretaran ante su mirada desilusionada, lo que por supuesto la hará quedarse conmigo. Y así, todos seremos felices. ¿Le gusta el plan, Sra. Grandchester?

-Con toda seguridad, Dr. Leegan, puedo decirle que usted es un hombre brillante-sonrió cínicamente y así ambos arreglaron los detalles pertinentes de su estrategia.

& & &

-¿En Canadá?

-Así es, mi amor. El Dr. Leegan me aconsejó que lo intentáramos. Dijo que el hospital de allá es más famoso, y que hay muchos más casos de recuperaciones completas-sonrió Susana.

-No lo sé-Terry dejó sobre la mesa el folleto que ella misma le entregase-. Ya he hecho bastantes progresos aquí. Y no me cabe la menor duda de que todo ha sido por obra de Candy.

-Lo sé, Terry. Pero ella no es Dios, no podrá hacerte caminar otra vez.

-Lo está haciendo ahora-Terry movió su silla de ruedas para darle la espalda a su esposa. Sentía odio y rencor, pero no quería confrontarla todavía-. Si al menos te interesaras en mis progresos, como dices estarlo, sabrías todo lo que he logrado.

-¿Levantarte? Por favor, cariño, cualquiera podría hacerlo si se apoyara en algo.

-Tal vez ese sea el problema, Susie. Desde hace meses que no tengo ningún apoyo-le insinuó el castaño encarándola de nuevo.

-Mira, Terry, yo quiero que vuelvas a caminar tanto como tú-la rubia se inclinó para quedar a su altura-. Me haces falta en la compañía, y estoy cansada de esos actores de pacotilla. No te llegan ni a los talones.

-¿De veras?-preguntó él fingiendo curiosidad.

-Sí. Pero para lograr realmente un progreso, tenemos que probar con esta sugerencia. Debes pensarlo, cielo, podrías caminar realmente, no sólo sostenerte de la silla y sonreír porque otra parece animada por tu esfuerzo.

-¿Esto es por Candy, verdad?-preguntó él mirándola con desprecio y acusación.

-¡No, ¿cómo crees?!-se levantó indignada-. Ya te lo dije antes. Esa mujer es lo que menos me importa en todo esto. Te dio su ayuda y te animó a continuar, y eso es algo que realmente le agradezco. Pero no quiero que la uses como excusa para negarte a seguir avanzando. A menos…a menos que si tengas algo con ella… ¿es eso lo que ocurre, tienes una aventura con ella y por eso no quieres irte a Canadá?

-¡NO SUSANA! ¡No tengo una aventura con ella, pero tampoco quiero irme a Canadá!-explotó él mirándolo con todo el odio que guardaba.

-Bien, me alegra saberlo. Porque si me hubieses dicho que si tenían algo entonces su discurso de "yo también apoyo que se trate en Canadá" habría sido sólo un parapeto para ocultar un romance contigo.

-¿Qué?-Terry no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Oh, olvidé decírtelo. Cuando hablé con el Dr. Leegan ya ellos habían hablado. Me dijo que ella misma había investigado arduamente y así fue como dieron con el hospital. Ambos están de acuerdo en que sigas tu tratamiento allá.

-¿Candy dijo eso?

-Así es. Por eso me parece ridículo que te niegues a intentarlo. ¿No te lo dijo ella?

-…No…-no podía creer que la rubia hubiera planeado remitirlo a un hospital sin consultárselo antes.

-Bueno, puedes preguntárselo cuando quieras. Todos ellos están de acuerdo.

-¿Ellos?

-Sí. Candy, el Dr. Leegan, el Sr. Marshall, todo creen que podrás recuperarte en menos tiempo si pruebas con los tratamientos de Canadá. Sólo falta que tú así lo apruebes y te remitirán de inmediato.

-De acuerdo, Susana-aceptó derrotado-. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Veras, mi cielo-sonrió al ver que lo estaba convenciendo tal cual el plan-. El Dr. Leegan y el Sr. Marshall me sugirieron que ya que no puedo acompañarte, deberías de poner la mitad de tus propiedades a mi nombre, porque así estarían más seguros tus bienes.

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!!

-Ay si, Terry. Yo les dije que no podría acompañarte, que no podía dejar la compañía así nomás.

-Podemos hablar con Robert. Seguramente él entenderá tus razones para no participar en la obra.

-¿Y dejarlo a la mitad de una presentación, Terry? No, perdóname, amor, pero eso sería un insulto.

-Susie, yo tengo la mitad de la compañía. ¿Qué importa si te presentas o no? Igual podría hacer que te contratara para otra obra, y podríamos volver juntos, ser otra vez la pareja de oro en el teatro.

-Terry, no es justo. No quiero que se diga que Susana Marlowe consigue sus papeles por la influencia de su marido. ¿O es que crees que tengo tan poco talento?-fingió ofenderse.

-¡No, Susie, no es lo que creo! Sólo siento que es injusto que planees que viaje solo a Canadá mientras tú te quedas en la compañía con…

-¿Con quién, Terry, con quién?-lo animó a continuar sabiendo que no se atrevía a confrontarla con la verdad- Lo último sería que pensaras que tengo un amante, cuando eres tú el que tiene un romance con esa doctorcita.

-¡¿Un romance con ella?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensarlo si quiera?! ¡Ella es una buena amiga, Susana, y me ha ofrecido su amistad sin interés alguno!

-¡Entonces déjala! ¡Déjala de una vez y márchate a Canadá como están recomendándotelo! Sería la forma perfecta de demostrarme que no tienes amoríos con ella. De otra forma, si sigues insistiendo en quedarte aquí, me darás a entender que si tienen algo. Y de ser así, debo confesarte que no dudaré en hablar con el director Marshall para que le despida.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque él mismo me dijo que podía confiar en ella, y entonces no soy yo la única engañada. Lo estaría engañando también a él, y no sólo contigo, porque nada me asegura que esta es la primera vez que seduce a uno de sus pacientes.

-¡¡Basta Susana!!

-¡Entonces hazlo, haz lo que te pido que hagas! Demuéstrame que no tienes nada con ella y acepta viajar a Canadá para continuar tu tratamiento. Eso si no quieres que la desenmascare delante de Marshall, porque si sigues insistiendo en quedarte no me quedará la menor duda de que si tienen una aventura ustedes dos.

Terry cerró los ojos, tratando de contener su impotencia. No podía creer que Susana fuese tan manipuladora. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes de casarse con ella? Simplemente no podía creerlo, no podía aceptar su gran error. Pero de algo si estaba seguro. Candy no podía pagar por sus propios errores.

-Si acepto ir a Canadá, y firmarte la mitad de mis propiedades… ¿dejarás a Candy en paz?-articuló las palabras que tanto se negó a pronunciar.

-Claro, mi cielo, no tendría porque acusarla delante de Marshall, si tú me pruebas que no tienes nada con ella-sonrió feliz y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, aunque rápidamente él se apartó y se giró hacia la ventana-. Entonces, ¿firmarás los papeles, Terry? ¿Aceptarás irte a Canadá?

-Sí, Susana-aceptó rindiéndose-. Te firmaré lo que quieras, y me marcharé, si con eso no le haces daño.

-Descuida, Terry-posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, sonriendo maliciosamente sin que él pudiese notarlo-. Te prometo que a partir de ahora, la vida de todos nosotros va a cambiar.

& & &

Había pasado una semana desde que Terrence Grandchester había dejado de asistir a la clínica Chicago Medical. Candy sentía que algo no encajaba de la explicación que se le había dado. Después de todo ella era su fisioterapeuta, y merecía saber las razones que lo movieron a desistir de la terapia.

Sabía que el Sr. Marshall, el director, no le mentía sobre la existencia de ese hospital en Canadá. Incluso ella misma había investigado sobre él. Pero lo que le parecía extraño era que el castaño no le hubiese comentado antes que planeaba cambiar de dispensario, y mucho más cuando ella era su doctora y podía aconsejarlo. La rubia sentía que había algo entre manos, y creía sospechar quien estaba detrás de aquello. Pero tenía que comprobarlo.

-¿Qué piensas, Candy? Te noto muy preocupada-la voz de Leegan a su lado la regresó a la realidad-. ¿Los resultados de la Sra. Nordmeyer te preocupan?, todos salieron bien.

-Lo sé. No deberías preocuparte por mí, Neil-la rubia dejó los informes sobre su escritorio y se volvió a su estante personal para seleccionar una enciclopedia.

-Pero lo hago. Y nadie se toma esas atribuciones solo porque sí, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo dices?-lo miró frunciendo el ceño, extrañada por sus indirectas.

-Estoy buscando las mejores palabras para decírtelo. Pero supongo que no importa cómo te pida que salgas conmigo, ¿no? Después de todo, ambos somos colegas.

-Tal vez sea tonto de mi parte, Neil, pero creo haber escuchado que me invitas a salir-ironizó ella volviendo su atención al libro nuevamente.

-Le prestas atención a un lisiado, ¿por qué no habrías de escuchar bien lo que te dice un hombre sano y de tu altura como yo?

-¿Qué?-la rubia interpretó aquellas palabras como una evasiva confesión de lo que en verdad había sucedido.

-Lo que oíste. Para ti cuentan la opinión de todos tus pacientes, los enfermos, los lisiados, los inválidos y demás desdichados que llegan a tu consulta. Así que mis palabras seguramente pueden contar también.

-Fuiste tú…fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Tú fuiste quien provocó todo esto.

-¿De qué hablas, Candy?

La astuta mujer no se quedó allí un segundo más. Se marchó decidida a la oficina del Sr. Marshall, dispuesta a averiguar toda la verdad. Respiró hondo antes de tocar levemente la puerta, y entró cuando así se lo permitieron.

-Buenas tardes, Dra. White.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Marshall. ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?

-Claro, tome asiento-la invitó a sentarse frente a su escritorio-. Aunque debo decirle que me extraña que esté aún aquí. Pensé que estaría discutiendo el último caso que recibimos con el Dr. Leegan.

-Y así es, Sr. Marshall. Sólo que hay algo que me tiene pensativa.

-¿Podría compartir conmigo sus pensamientos?

-Tal vez. Antes quisiera que…quisiera saber si conoce lo que obligó al Sr. Grandchester a abandonar su tratamiento aquí.

-Claro. Aunque me parece un poco extraño que le importune algo así. Siendo usted quien me informó que se marchaba, pensé que conocería las razones ya.

-No, Sr. Por alguna razón, no quiso darme detalles. Únicamente me explicó lo que habían decidido él y su esposa. Pero nada más.

-Entiendo. No se sorprenda mucho, ese tipo de personas son así. La gente famosa y del medio artístico no considera necesario dar tantas explicaciones a sus actos.

-Comprendo-aceptó algo decepcionada. Por un momento creyó que Terry confiaba en ella tanto como para tomar en cuenta sus opiniones.

-Para serle franco, la Sra. Grandchester fue quien habló conmigo. Me dijo que ella y su esposo habían decidido probar con el dispensario del que el Dr. Leegan les habló.

-¿El Dr. Leegan?-ahora estaba más que segura que había gato encerrado.

-Sí. Ella me dijo que él investigó mucho del hospital, y que también le recomendó ese lugar porque allí cuidarían del Sr. Grandchester las veinticuatro horas del día.

-¿Eso quiere decir que su esposa no viajará con él?

-Pues no. Ella seguirá trabajando en la compañía Stratford, o al menos creo que así se llama…el caso es que Terrence podrá recuperarse por si solo mientras su esposa continua con su carrera.

-Pero, ¿ellos van a separarse?-preguntó extrañada del distanciamiento.

-No quiero ser imprudente, Dra. White, pero creo que eso no nos incumbe a ninguno de nosotros dos-la rubia bajó la cabeza levemente-. Sin embargo, puedo entender que le ha tomado cariño a tu paciente, y sólo por eso le respondo lo que sé. No tienen planes de divorciarse, al contrario. Tengo entendido que el mismo Dr. Leegan le recomendó a su mujer que dividieran sus bienes a la mitad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Eso no sería como…divorciarse?

-No, para nada. El Dr. Leegan se lo sugirió porque ella misma le explicó que no podría acompañarlo en su viaje, pero que tampoco podría quedarse desamparada. Y en vista de la situación, él sugirió que el Sr. Grandchester pusiera la mitad de sus bienes a nombre de su esposa.

-¿Neil se lo dijo a usted?

-No, lo vi con mis propios ojos. La última vez que ambos vinieron aquí el Dr. Leegan le explicó al Sr. Grandchester lo necesario que eran esos asuntos legales. Y yo por supuesto únicamente apoyé a Leegan.

-Entonces así fue…los dos obraron como mejor les convenía…

-¿De qué habla, Dra. White? ¿Hay algo que usted sepa que yo no?

-Tal vez-se levantó con rudeza y lo miró con severidad-. Por ahora debo irme, Sr. Marshall.

-¿Tiene algún pendiente?

-Sí. Quizás me imposibilite venir mañana…la verdad no sé cuánto pueda tardar en enmendar esto, Sr. Marshall.

-Entiendo. De todas formas su único caso pendiente ahora era la Sra. Nordmeyer. Y lo importante de todo es que le tendremos de vuelta.

-Claro. Puede contar con ello.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle, además de dispensarle por el tiempo en que tarde en volver?

-Sí. Podría facilitarme la dirección de los Grandchester-al ver su expresión, añadió-. Y por favor no me juzgue, Sr. Marshall. Es importante que hable con ellos, con los dos.

-Me temo que puedo darle la dirección si quiere, pero sólo con uno podrá hablar. Supe por el Dr. Leegan que el Sr. Grandchester ya partió a Canadá. Y seguramente ya llegó al hospital para comenzar su tratamiento.

-De acuerdo, Sr. Marshall, en ese caso no me de su dirección. Creo que podré resolver este problema en poco tiempo.

-Está bien, Dra. White. Le deseo suerte en esto.

& & &

Había pasado poco más de una semana, días contados y tan largos desde que Terrence ingresó en el hospital canadiense de fisioterapia. El tratamiento era algo parecido al que Candy le explicase y practicara con él. Pero los médicos y demás fisioterapeutas no parecían interesados en socializar con sus pacientes, y menos interesados por aquello que les preocupase y les impidiera concentrarse en sus ejercicios.

Se sentía inmensamente solo. Y en la soledad de cada día recordaba el cariño que Candy le había dado. Candy…que diferente había sido ella. Su cariño, su apoyo, su…Terry sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

Mirando a través de la ventana de su cuarto, todavía recordaba la tibia voz de la rubia, la dueña de los ojos verdes que lo había tratado con gran afecto. ¿En qué momento comenzó a despertar en él sentimientos superiores a los de un gran cariño? No podía saberlo, pero tampoco quería pensarlo, ella había sido muy clara desde el primer día. Le dolía saber que se había enamorado como un tonto, mientras que ella con su candor y su sonrisa, sólo lo veía como un buen amigo.

Pero ya no servía de nada pensar en todo eso. No cuando más de mil kilómetros los separaban. Recordar eso le daba aún más motivos para odiar a Susana. Susana… ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de la clase de bruja con la que se había casado? ¿Cómo pudo no ver antes todos los defectos que tenía? Simplemente se había dejado llevar por la atracción física. Tenía que reconocer que esa mujer era hermosa, pero su belleza era el señuelo perfecto para ocultar sus verdaderos planes.

No necesitaba ser un genio para comprobar que deseaba poner la mitad de sus bienes bajo su nombre para luego divorciarse y escapar con su amante. Sólo no podía asegurar que su amante fuera el mismo Harry Grant, pero poco le importaba si era él u otro. Igual lo había traicionado, e igual lo había utilizado para lograr lo que quería. _"¿Cómo negarme…cómo negarme a sus decisiones, cuando de haberlo hecho hubiera perjudicado a Candy?"_. Terry sabía que no podía enfrentarse a ella, no podría contrariar las calumnias que levantaría en contra de la Dra. porque todos creerían que, siendo su amante la defendería hasta el final.

Susana tenía todas las de ganar, y eso bien se lo hizo saber cuando acordaron firmar la división de sus bienes. Se encargó de hacerlo partir el mismo día que estuvieron arreglados los problemas con la clínica, pero también se preocupó por recordarle lo importante que era el que él firmara los documentos que llevaría un notario hasta Canadá personalmente.

-Sr. Grandchester-escuchó la voz del fisioterapeuta encargado de ayudarle detrás de él-. Ya es hora de que empecemos con sus ejercicios.

-Sí, claro-desde hace algunos días atrás que todo le daba igual, caminar era tan importante para él como lo era pensar en Susana.

Fue llevado hasta una sala terapéutica muy parecida a la de la clínica Chicago Medical. Pero no se igualaba en nada el ambiente que la sola presencia de aquella rubia con bata creaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Cree que pueda levantarse solo esta vez?

-Tal vez pueda-últimamente se sentía tan débil.

El hombre le explicó a brevedad cómo cumplirían con los ejercicios de ese día, pero él le prestaba poca atención.

-No es mi intención contradecirlo, Dr. Pero me parece que le falta algo-esa voz…Terry conocía esa voz-. Su paciente no le está prestando mucha atención, y dudo que así pueda cumplir con lo que le pide.

-Candy…-¡Dios, ella estaba ahí! Frente a ambos.

-Buena observación, Srita. Pero no le permito hablarme así como si supiera de mi trabajo-el moreno se ofendió y se volvió hacia ella prepotente-. En vez de gastar palabras en hacer observaciones, por qué mejor no me dice su nombre, Srita…

-Candice, Dra. Candice White Andrew para usted, Dr. Johnson-leyó ella el nombre en su bata-. Prestigiosa fisioterapeuta de Chicago, si me permite presumir. Y el hombre al que usted trata actualmente, antes fue mi paciente. Por eso estoy aquí.

-Siendo ese el caso, cambia todo. Dígame en qué puedo ayudarla, Dra. White.

-Pues si no es mucho pedir, le ruego por favor que me deje a solas con el Sr. Grandchester-al ver que el hombre dudaba, agregó-. Serán sólo unos minutos, Dr., no le quitaré mucho de su tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Será el tiempo suficiente para hablar con el coordinador de su visita. Siempre es bueno informar el por qué de los retrasos en estos casos-y sin decir más, el Dr. se marchó.

-Estás loca-le dijo Terry cuando ella se volvió hacia él-. Podrías meterte en problemas si saben que has venido sin ninguna orden-el castaño la miró una vez más y se percató de un detalle-. No estás usando una bata, no te ves como una Dra.

Ciertamente la rubia que ahora estaba frente a él no era la misma que antes él había visto. Usaba un vestido en rosa y blanco, con un lindo encaje que terminaba al comienzo de sus rodillas, y un par de botas del mismo tono blanco. Tenía un abrigo en rosa y un pequeño gorro del mismo color. Se veía radiante.

-La bata sólo es para el hospital, pero ahora no estoy en el mío, ¿verdad?-trató de bromear, pero supo que lo que debía decir no era un juego-. Te estarás preguntando por qué estoy aquí.

-Algo así.

-Bueno…yo vine para…pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?

-Se ha cometido una injusticia, Terry, y yo he sido parte de ella. No quiero quedarme callada como todos los demás, siendo testigo de todo lo que tienes que pasar por…por la ambición de una persona.

-¿Ya lo sabes, verdad? Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

-Algo me decía que tú no te irías sin decírmelo, y lo comprobé cuando decidí indagar un poco más. Es por eso que he venido hasta aquí. Parece que sólo yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿A eso has venido?

-Tú eres un gran hombre, Terry, eso si que me consta. Y no sé si estoy siendo una imprudente por decir esto, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como esa mala mujer se aprovecha de tus sentimientos. Y si ella cree que puede aprovecharse de ti porque eres débil, yo misma te sacaré de aquí para demostrarle que está hundida en un error.

-Aprecio lo que haces, pero Susana no está del todo equivocada. Ella tiene razón, me he vuelto débil. Ni siquiera pude encararla-se reprochó con vergüenza.

-Eso es porque trataste de protegerme a mí-le sonrió con agradecimiento para infundirle confianza, como antes.

-Ya no me queda nada, Candy. No tengo nada que me sirva de apoyo para seguir adelante. Es por eso que desistí de contrariarla y de pelear con ella…No puedo hacerlo estando en está silla, sin nada que me motive a levantarme-admitió con derrota.

-Claro que lo tienes. Cuentas con mi apoyo, Terry. Y no estás en esa silla porque no puedas levantarte. Tú ya puedes caminar, pero te da miedo hacerlo…tienes que levantarte y demostrarle a ella y a todos que tú eres un hombre fuerte, y muy valiente también…sé que puedes hacerlo.

Tras dudar un momento, unos minutos de silencio que usó para meditar sus palabras, él se animó a hablarle.

-¿Tú crees en mí, Candy? ¿Crees que puedo lograrlo? ¿Estás a mi lado en esto?-la miró con minuciosidad, tratando de encontrar en sus ojos la respuesta.

-Claro que sí, Terry. Estaré contigo hasta el final…y sé que puedes hacerlo.

Sus palabras eran el incentivo que necesitaba. Sintiéndose fuerte y seguro, Terry se sujetó con ambas manos de los apoyabrazos de la silla de ruedas, y valiéndose de su gran determinación se puso de pie. Pero se sintió realmente satisfecho consigo mismo cuando puso un pie frente al otro y llego a caminar hasta estar frente a ella. La vio levantar las manos tratando de acercarse a él, y accedió. Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo emotivo que expresó lo que con palabras no pudieron decirse.

& & &

-Eres una gran fisioterapeuta, Candy-Tomando el té junto a ella, Terry admiraba el gusto de la rubia. Su departamento era pequeño, pero confortable-. Es increíble que te conozcan hasta en Canadá.

-No es tan impresionante-ella tomaba un sorbo más de su taza y le miraba de vez en vez-. El Sr. Marshall conoce a varios profesionales de allá, así que seguramente les ha enviado mis informes. Él insiste en dar a conocer mi trabajo y mis logros, pero casi nadie le pone atención a una mujer que es doctora. Creen que no es correcto que ejerza esta profesión.

-A mí me parece bien. Ayudas a muchos con tus procedimientos, eso debería ser una razón para que reconozcan que estás al nivel de cualquier hombre.

-Tal vez, pero la mayoría piensa que soy una de esas feministas que están obsesionadas con superar a los hombres. Así que casi nunca se me pone atención, y cuando lo hacen no reconocen abiertamente mis progresos. Pero no me afecta, soy feliz sabiendo que mi trabajo sirve para ayudar a otros. No busco ningún reconocimiento por ser Dra.

-¿Siempre te has dedicado a tus pacientes? ¿Nunca has tenido novio u algo así?-al verla sonrojarse se retractó por su osadía- Perdón, Candy, no quería importunarte.

-No, está bien. La mayoría tiene curiosidad por saber la razón que tiene la Srita. Andrew para no comprometerse con un buen partido.

-Entonces, si eres de esa familia. Los famosos banqueros de Chicago.

-Algo así. Ellos me adoptaron cuando era muy pequeña. Mi buen amigo es el Sr. William Albert, que es mí tutor. Él siempre está al pendiente de mí aunque sabe que me va bien como Dra.

-Tú no dependes de ellos-adivinó él por sus palabras.

-Así es. Sigo siendo una más en su familia, pero cuando decidí convertirme en médico todos se opusieron, menos él. Me ofreció su apoyo y lo que pudiera necesitar, pero desde entonces he sabido valerme por mi misma. Y ya ves, me he vuelto independiente. Soy libre para ayudar a quien quiera, y puedo ejercer mi profesión como siempre quise.

-Entonces no te interesan los hombres, ni los compromisos o el matrimonio.

-Mm. Digamos que…no he conocido al hombre que me haga pensar diferente-al verlo a los ojos pensó que se delataría y desvió la mirada-. Y aunque lo conociera no creo que pueda tener alguna oportunidad…no soy competencia para ninguna dama…y los hombres siempre buscan a una Srita. de sociedad.

-Las cosas no son como crees. Piensas así porque es lo que te han dicho desde pequeña, así pensaba yo también. Y me casé con Susana, creyendo que todo iría bien, que siendo una Srita. de sociedad sería lo bastante correcta para ser una buena esposa, pero me equivoqué completamente.

-Eso fue mala suerte. La mayoría de las mujeres de sociedad no son así.

-En realidad, la mayoría de las mujeres de sociedad son peores. Si las conoceré yo, que trate con ellas por años como el hijo de un duque.

-Entonces es verdad…lo que se dice de ti…

-Pues sí. Mi padre es un duque inglés, y mi madre una actriz de teatro. Pero nunca debieron unirse, y lo único que quedó de esa relación fui yo. Pase la mayor parte de mi vida con él, pero años después vine hasta América con ella.

-Decidiste ser actor y renunciaste al título.

-Algo así. Igual que a ti, mi padre también quiso impedirme que renunciara al ducado. Luego hablamos mucho y terminó por entenderme. Y aunque consintió que me casara con Susana nunca estuvo de acuerdo. Nunca dijo por qué…pero creo que ahora lo he descubierto…

-¿Qué vas a haces cuando la tengas enfrente?-al ver que seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, añadió- Si quieres, yo puedo hablar con ella por ti.

-No, no es necesario. Recuerda que ya puedo caminar, así que puedo enfrentarla yo solo. Además no quisiera que te veas implicada en esto. La conozco, y sé que va a usar de excusa la mentira de que tuve una aventura contigo.

-Dios mío-Candy no dejaba de sorprenderse de las ideas acusatorias de Susana.

-Ella es así. Pero esta vez no me va a convencer con su teatro.

-Entiendo. ¿Irás a verla mañana?

-Pues sí. Supe por los diarios que la compañía Stratford ya regresó a Nueva York. Pero ella se quedó aquí, y creo saber por qué.

-Bueno…creo que será mejor dormir-dijo titubeante y se levantó con la vajilla para el té-. ¿Estás seguro de que estarás cómodo durmiendo aquí? Porque si no, puedes dormir en mi cuarto.

-No, tranquila Candy, dormiré bien en el sofá.

-De acuerdo. Llámame si necesitas algo entonces-le informó dejando la vajilla en la cocina antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio.

-Claro. Que descanses, Candy.

Terry se recostó en el sofá, y apretó la almohada sin resultados. No se sacaba de la mente a Candy. Sus palabras, sus miradas, su sonrisa, todo le parecía perfecto en ella. La timidez de la rubia le indicó que si bien no lo quería igual que el a ella, al menos estaba empezando a verlo diferente. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento que la relacionara a ella, pero fue imposible.

Sin darse cuenta, se levanto cuidando de no hacer ruido, y en poco tiempo llegó a estar frente a la puerta de su habitación. Su mente era un remolino de ideas, una parte le decía que debía volverse y recostarse de nuevo en el sofá, pero otra le incitaba a confesarle lo que sentía a esa rubia. Se armó de valor y decidió practicar su segunda idea. Tocó con suavidad la puerta y entonces se abrió.

-Terry-ella, aunque en bata y camisón, lista para dormir, le sonrió.

-Yo…quisiera hablar contigo un momento, Candy.

-Claro. Pasa-se apartó de la puerta y le indicó se sentara en la silla junto a la cama-. ¿Te preocupa algo?

-Tal vez-la imagen de ella sentada en el lecho le complicó todo-. Hay algo que quiero decirte…pero no se cómo.

-Bueno, al menos inténtalo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Sí, lo sé. Yo…-sus ojos chocaron con el par de esmeraldas que estudiaban su reacción, y por un momento vio en ella los mismos sentimientos-…quiero decirte lo que siento en este momento, pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas.

-Entonces sólo sé tú mismo. Dime lo que sientes como acostumbras a hacerlo normalmente.

Terry no pudo pensar más. Ella lo había incentivado a mostrarse tal cual era, y eso justo iba a hacer. La besó, tocó sus labios con los propios y al ver que no oponía resistencia se animó a acercarse a ella. Candy le devolvió uno a uno sus besos y dejó a un lado los prejuicios sociales cuando se vio a si misma con él, tendidos en aquella cama. Las caricias se siguieron una tras otra. Terry sació sus ansias de amarla, y ella aquietó sus deseos de convertirse en mujer en los brazos de él.

La mañana los sorprendió en silencio, a gusto con la cercanía del ser amado. Tras analizar sus acciones para con ella, Terry supo que debía hablar.

-Lamento si te he ofendido, Candy. Pero no pude contenerme.

-Descuida. Yo lo permití-dijo sentándose contra el respaldar de la cama-. Sé que no es propio de una Srita. acceder a algo como esto, pero tampoco pude evitarlo.

-¿Por qué?-la imitó sentándose a su lado, buscando su mirada.

-Fallé. Le fallé a mi juramento como médico profesional, porque me he fijado en uno de mis pacientes. Me enamoré de ti-confesó con algo de vergüenza.

-Tú no has faltado a nada. Recuerda que dejé de ser tu paciente hace algún tiempo.

-Desde hace algún tiempo me fijé en ti. Y aunque no debí hacerlo, no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti.

-¿Te enamoraste de mí?-¡Ella lo amaba, ella también lo amaba a él!

-Sí. Fue a primera vista. Me pareciste un hombre fuerte, atractivo, y después noté que eras muy valiente también. Pusiste todo tu corazón en recuperarte, y me di cuenta de que eras así con todo lo que hicieras. Eras muy pasional, y respetuoso…pero eras casado. Es lógico que no te fijaras en mí, sólo me viste como una amiga.

-Al principio, sí. Pero ahora no te puedo seguir viendo igual. Es imposible, Candy.

-Seguro que sí. Ahora me ves como una mujerzuela que se le ofrece a todo el que le gusta-admitió con desencanto.

-No, no es así. Yo deseaba esto, pero siendo una Srita. de sociedad pensé que no me dejarías avanzar. Y lo hiciste porque me amas…porque me amas como yo a ti…

-… ¿qué tú…me amas, dices?-Candy estaba estupefacta. No se esperaba aquella respuesta de parte del.

-¿Qué creíste, Candy?-preguntó sonriendo- ¿Que iba a venir aquí y seducirte para pasar una noche contigo y luego actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? No, yo te amo. Te amo como tú a mí, y tengo miles de razones para hacerlo. No sólo eres hermosa, sino que fuiste amable y cariñosa cuando nadie lo fue conmigo.

-¿Qué pasara con tu esposa? A final de cuentas, sucedió lo que ella después dirá. Tuviste una aventura conmigo.

-No es una aventura. Tú y yo nos amamos, y apenas consiga el divorcio nos casaremos.

-¿Qué? ¿Casarnos?

-Naturalmente. No quiero estar más lejos de ti, Candy. El tiempo que estuve en Canadá fue suficiente-al ver su rostro lleno de confusión, agregó-. Dime algo… ¿tú podrías estar lejos de mí?

-No se si pueda…me dolería mucho…-sintió que el corazón se le empequeñecía con sólo pensarlo.

-¿Lo ves?, también me amas, por eso debes casarte conmigo. No consentiré que te alejes de mí mientras me ames, Candy.

-No es necesario. Creo que si me separo de ti, estaré perdida-sabiéndose amada, se dejó envolver por sus brazos, con una sonrisa-. Quiero casarme contigo, Terry. Quiero ser tu esposa y tu mujer.

-No digamos más entonces. Te quedarás a mi lado para siempre. Mi lindo amor…

Ambos se abandonaron al mutuo deseo y amor que sentían. Ahora sólo le restaba a Terry resolver cierto asunto con su esposa.

& & &

Entrando a su pequeña casa en Chicago, por primera vez acompañada de su amante, Susana se sintió satisfecha. Pronto todo aquello junto con el resto de la mitad de los bienes de su esposo estarían a su nombre. Para ese entonces el notario ya habría llegado a Canadá, y en unos cuantos días más traería el documento que le daba la seguridad completa.

-Tu marido si que tiene buen gusto-Harry admiraba todo en aquella habitación.

-Y apenas has visto la sala. Terry y yo nunca habíamos venido aquí. Al menos no antes del accidente.

-Entonces, es toda nuestra, ¿verdad?-preguntó insinuante tomándola de la cintura para atraerla hacia si mismo.

-Claro. Dame una semana más y ya verás como llega el documento a mi nombre-Susana sonrió y únicamente se dejó besar por él.

El actor no perdió tiempo y pronto terminaron uno encima del otro en el sofá. Más por despreocuparse del todo lo que a su alrededor pasara, no se percataron de unos pasos que se acercaban hasta la sala.

-Bravo, Susie, bravo-la voz de Terrence tras ellos los hizo volverse agitados. El hombre aplaudía sonriente ante sus rostros asombrados-. Has dado tu mejor actuación. Ninguna me ha gustado más.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es imposible, estabas en Canadá, y ahora estás…-la rubia lo miraba con incredulidad.

-De pie, sí-completó el castaño la frase que ella no pudo terminar-. Y no gracias a ti, por cierto. Tal parece que es más importante mantener entretenido a tu amante, que el estar al lado de tu esposo y ayudarlo a que se recupere completamente.

-Di lo que quieras, ya no me importa. Porque Harry Grant me da todo lo que nunca conseguí ni conseguiré a tu lado-reclamó ella con ojos retadores.

-Me parece bien, muy sensato de tu parte buscarte a otro hombre. Porque jamás tendrías en mí a un pobre diablo que se conforme con las migajas que tú ofreces. Y menos podría darte las súplicas que buscas cada vez que amenazas con marcharte, querida.

-Cuida lo que dices, Grandchester-habló Harry sintiéndose ofendido, avanzando un paso más que Susana-. Si tú esposa me buscó, fue porque no tenía algo a tu lado, algo que no le podías dar. Acepta de una vez que eres un poco hombre.

-Ja, poco hombre-repitió sonriendo. Pero en un segundo su rostro cambió, tomó a Harry de las solapas de su camisa y lo pegó contra la pared, manteniéndolo en vilo-. ¡Poco hombre es lo que eres tú! ¡Un tipejo tan desgraciado que seduce a una mujer casada y luego espera que ella lo mantenga con el dinero que le dará su marido!

-¡Por favor, Terry, suéltalo!-le rogó ella impotente.

-¡Si pensabas que yo era un poco hombre por estar lisiado, te ayudaré a cambiar de parecer!-y tan desprevenidamente como lo sujetó, lo dejó caer al suelo- ¡Mírame, yo estoy de pie, caminando! ¿Y tú qué? Sólo eres un pobre infeliz mendingando el amor de una mujer que a nadie quiere. Que patético eres, Harry Grant.

-…Te juro que…vas a pagar muy caro todo esto, Grandchester…-consiguió articular el hombre limpiando la sangre que brotaba de su boca.

-Yo ya tuve mi castigo, por fijarme en la mujer equivocada-Terry miró fijamente a Susana con odio y desprecio-. Una mujer tan poca cosa que es capaz de destruir la vida de otros con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

-…Te odio, Terry…por eso nunca fui tuya, por eso nunca me entregué a ti…-le recriminó con ojos llorosos y llenos de rabia-. Nunca me interesaste realmente, y únicamente me casé contigo por conveniencia…

-Que pena contigo, Susana, porque yo nunca te amé en realidad. Aunque debo admitir que eres hermosa, sinceramente sólo por eso me casé contigo: la mejor de las actrices en la compañía Stratford, una pieza valiosa que yo quise adquirir. Y lo hice. Tú te pusiste un precio y yo lo pagué, así que aunque te duela, sí fuiste mía.

-Pues ya no más. No dejaré que me toques de nuevo-lo amenazó, olvidándose que Harry estaba en el suelo, atento a su discusión.

-Aunque no me lo impidieras, jamás volvería a hacerlo, Susie. Porque mientras te alejaste y te divertías con tu amante, yo conocí a otra chica. Una mucho más bella que tú, porque sí tiene un corazón, y da su cariño a quien lo necesita sin pedir nada a cambio.

-¿La doctorcita?-preguntó con ironía- Esa ni dama es. Dejó a su familia por ejercer esa carrera tan indigna de una mujer.

-Su carrera es mucho más digna que tu comportamiento como esposa, te lo aseguro. Y cualquier corte de este planeta me dará la razón. Así que te recomiendo que en vez de intentar desprestigiar a una mujer tan valiosa como ella, vayas pensando en como pagarte un abogado, porque lo necesitarás para el juicio por la demanda de divorcio que voy a hacerte.

-El divorcio no me importa, Terry. La mitad de tus bienes es mía, así que de todas formas yo gano al final.

-Te equivocas, querida. Nunca firmé los papeles que tanto insististe legalizara, así que después del divorcio te resta buscar un nuevo trabajo. Porque ni eso tendrás ya en la compañía Stratford, pues uno de los propietarios también soy yo-Terry los miró con desprecio y burla a ambos-. Fueron tan estúpidos que ni siquiera pensaron en que su "aventura" podía costarles un precio tan alto. En fin, no es mi problema. Recibirás noticias de mi abogado muy pronto, Susie querida, hasta entonces puedes quedarte en esta casa si lo deseas.

-Terry, espera…-trató de detenerlo al comprender cada palabra que él había dicho.

-No, Susana, ya no me interesa verte. Lo que yo quería de ti ya lo tuve, y no me gustó. Así que me marchó con el mal sabor que me quedó de este matrimonio, pero feliz por saber que a ti te quedó algo mucho peor. Adiós-y sin decir más, Terry se marchó al instante, sin volver la mirada a pesar de los lloriqueos de la rubia.

& & &

Dos largos años habían pasado desde que Terry había vuelto a Nueva York. Su vida había cambiado bastante entonces. Había vuelto al teatro, la compañía Stratford alcanzó grandes reconocimientos con sus interpretaciones, y se divorció de Susana.

Susana…tras su rompimiento con ella, ésta jamás volvió al teatro y supo por Robert Hattaway, el director, que Harry Grant la imitó a la perfección. Sin embargo, lo tenía sin cuidado, porque alguien más era ahora la dueña de toda su atención.

Su esposa, Candy…Se había casado con ella tal cual lo había prometido; apenas tuvo el acta de divorcio en mano ambos subieron al altar. La amaba con todo su corazón, y ella le correspondía de la misma forma. Su mente pensaba en ello justo cuando cierta voz lo despertó…

-¿Listo para ver a papá?-Terry sonrió al ver a su esposa acercarse a él con su hijo en brazos- ¡Que sorpresa, aquí está papá!

-¡Hola, pequeño travieso!-el bebé rió a gusto al hallarse en los brazos de su padre- Mira nada más, si estás vestido como todo un caballerito.

-John también quería verse bien para tu interpretación estelar de esta noche.

-Sí, se ve muy lindo nuestro hijo, pero su mamá no se queda atrás-el castaño se volvió para ver a la rubia envuelta en vestido verde a juego con sus ojos-. Te ves bellísima, Candy.

-¡Be-lisima!-repitió el pequeño, haciendo reír a sus padres.

-Gracias a los dos, ustedes también lucen muy gallardos. Seré la más envidiada de todas las mujeres por estar acompañada de dos apuestos caballeros.

-El envidiado seré yo, Candy. El saber que me amas es lo único que me ayuda a estar calmado. Moriría si te llego a perder.

-Eso no pasará. Nunca me perderás, Terry. Te amo-reafirmó con una caricia en su mejilla.

-Yo te amo infinitamente, mi Candy. Por eso no le guardo rencor a Susana.

-¿Susana?

-Sí. De no haberla salvado aquella vez, y haber tomado su lugar en el accidente, nunca te habría conocido.

-Entonces fue el destino. Estábamos destinados a conocernos… ¿de qué otra forma habría podido nacer este principito?-inquirió ella sonriente tomando a su hijo en brazos otra vez.

-Tienes razón, Candy. Con él me has dado un regalo muy bello. Por eso voy a quererte siempre. Mi dulce y fascinante doctora.

-También te amaré siempre a ti-aseguró ella dejando que los brazos de él la envolvieran a ella y a su bebé-. Mi destinado y único amor.

**FIN**

**Notas finales:**¡Hola! A todos los lectores y lectoras de . Sé que tengo años luz de no traerles una nueva historia, y por ello hoy me presento con este peque trabajo que hice como regalo para una buena amiga mía, Tita. Como ven, aunque es un minific con patrones normales le agregué el toque poco ortodoxo que me gusta incluir en mis historias, XD. La verdad me gustó mucho enfocar la debilidad sentimental de Terry y guiarlo más al plano romántico y tierno que tanto nos encanta a las lectoras rosas :P

En fin, espero que les guste y que pueda sacarles una sonrisa. Por ahora me despido prometiéndoles que muy pronto les traigo otra historia, esta vez si más larguita y con ese toque excéntrico que tanto me guste usar, jejeje. Luego me dicen que les pareció, saludos ^-^

_Con cariño, Karlina._


End file.
